


He Knew

by infinityandluck



Series: Team Human Week 2019 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Similarities, crteamhumanweek2019, just two nerds sitting and reading together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityandluck/pseuds/infinityandluck
Summary: “Danke, Beauregard,” out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caleb give her a small smile.“Don’t mention it,” they sat there in silence for a few minutes, only the sound of turning pages and gentle breathing filling the room, “thanks, Caleb.” It was quiet, barely more than a whisper, and she wasn’t sure if he heard it or not. In fact, she was almost sure he didn’t, but after a moment, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Team Human Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566472
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121
Collections: Team Human Week 2019





	He Knew

Beau stood in the doorway, debating whether or not she was actually going to do this. The book held tightly in her hand, eyes set intently on Caleb who was facing away from her, reading (or re-reading if Beau had a guess) one of his own books. Ultimately she decided that since she had already bought it for him, giving it to him would probably be a good idea since it didn’t help her all that much.

She rapped her knuckles against the doorframe, “hey, mind if I come in?” She didn’t wait for his response before she walked over to where he was sitting.

“Ah, Beauregard,” Caleb closed his book, “is there something you need?” He sounded concerned, but that was to be expected, they’ve all been pretty high-strung recently.

“Nah, I just found this,” she held out the book, “seemed nerdy, I thought you would like it.”

Caleb carefully reached out and took the book from her, eyes wide as he opened the cover and examined its contents, “this is lovely, where did, uh, where did you find it?” It was an old, small, leather-bound spellbook that had some handwritten notes in Zemnian in the margins. As soon as she saw it, she knew that it was something Caleb would’ve liked. It had cost her quite a bit, but he didn’t need to know that.

She shrugged nonchalantly, “just some shop around here.” 

“Hmm, I will have to go there soon then.” He flipped through the pages of the book, skimming it over, eyes moving so fast that she doubted anyone besides Caleb could actually read it at that speed, “did you find something for yourself there?”

A few months ago, Beau would’ve denied it. Hell, she’d still probably deny it at times, but this was Caleb, “just one. It’s about this adventuring party in Tal’Dorei. Thought it seemed interesting.

“May I read it once you are finished with it?” 

“Yeah, sure man, I mean, you can have it right now if you want, you’d probably finish it quicker anyway.” 

“Why don’t you join me and read it now? I’ll be looking through this,” he gestured to the book she had given him. 

There was a brief moment of hesitation, then Beau sat in the chair next to Caleb and pulled her new book out of one of her pockets without saying anything.

“Danke, Beauregard,” out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caleb give her a small smile. 

“Don’t mention it,” they sat there in silence for a few minutes, only the sound of turning pages and gentle breathing filling the room, “thanks, Caleb.” It was quiet, barely more than a whisper, and she wasn’t sure if he heard it or not. In fact, she was almost sure he didn’t, but after a moment, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew.


End file.
